1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to electrical outlet box protectors and, more particularly, to protectors for electrical wiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In building construction it is common procedure for electrical wiring to be strung and electrical outlet boxes to be in place before plastering or before laying of sheet rock. Often, during this process, the wiring is "hot" in that electricity is required at varying locations throughout the construction. During the laying of sheet rock, the location of the outlet box, in lying behind the sheet rock, is found by drilling a hole through the sheet rock at the estimated placement of the box. Should the drill engage the wiring, serious injury can result from the electrical shock.
Many outlet box protectors have been devised, including a temporary cover constructed of cardboard or resin plastic, U.S Pat No. 3,059,803, issued to W. V. Holsinger; a protector frictionally engaging the walls of the outlet box and extending outwardly of the box, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,196, issued to H. E. Korab; and a protector constructed of cardboard material in which the electrical fixture is sold, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,083, issued to H. Hubbell, Jr. Other relevant outlet box protectors are disclosed by F. S. Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,408; H. Comroe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,634; F. M. Tomlin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,656; E. N. Allen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,006; and H. C. Troutman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,345. Protective covers extending out of the box prevent the drywall from being pushed flat against the box in order for a router to be used for cutting the drywall about the periphery of the box and also prevent conventional taping of any seams in the drywall adjacent the box. Protective covers of cardboard or the like are readily permeated by a drill. None of the references address the problem of electrical shock by drilling through sheet rock or plaster for finding the outlet box.